borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Volcano (Borderlands)
Comments Just thought id mention that its been proved that elemental count 4x etc doesn't relate to the effects chance, the reason this weapon has an almost 100% chance is due to the High effect chance text seen on the weapon :Lord Simpson 02:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I notice that too, it can be categorized by the second prefix on the weapon name. #normal - High Elemental Effect chance. #class B''' - Higher Elemental Effect chance. #class '''C - Very high Elemental Effect chance. i.e, DVL5 C''' Solid Volcano :ChaosKaizer 09:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) The special part of this weapon gives it a 100% chance to cause incineration on strike, no matter what it says :Saphireking65 09:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) True, but this might effect the chance of getting a larger explosion. :Feel the BURN! 17:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Not too sure of protocol here, but two other types of Volcano: GGN9 Solid, 299 Dam, 97.8 Acc, 0.8 Fr, 3 round clip, $6588 GGN50 Hard, 270 Dam, 95.7 Acc, 0.8 Fr, 6 round clip, $8167 : 00:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I think there are enough examples of Volcano weapons on the page already. There's so many random variations like those you mentioned it would be impossible to include them all. :Nimbulan 00:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I keep coming back to the Fearsome Volcano with 2.4 zoom, 98.6 accuracy, 543 damage and 0.9 fire rate as my sniper rifle of choice over the Fearsome Cyclops and Fearsome Thunder. It is more accurate than both, is as fast as both (the Thunder has a slow firing rate), the 2.4 zoom seems good enough so I seem to use the Cyclops as a special situation rifle and the explosion and splash appear to make it more powerful than the Thunder. I am now going to see how effective it is against fire resistant shields and fire elemental creatures. What sniper rifle do people rate over the Fearsome Volcano. :HeartStrong07 17:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i was lucky enough to find a liquid lance (hyperion) on both playthroughs with mordecai. though blue or purple at best it packs power and accuracy. for critters and folks resistant to elemental damage and plowing through shields it is my weapon of choice. :Dr. Clayton Forrestor 09:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) If I'm not using one of my volcanos I use one of four other sniper rifles... '''Shields: S&S Orion -- It's quite useful with the Guardians due to the fact that you can shoot at their feet and hit them thrice. With the trespass skill it makes you completely unstoppable. Fire Resistance: Torgue Cobra -- Very similar to the volcano but w/ explosive dmg. (Guarantees explosive damage, chance to splash) Bloodwing: Dahl Penetrator which allows for rapid fire without forcing you to burst fire. (Very useful w/ Carrion Call but requires an Ammo Regen Mod) Armored: Corrosive Hawkeye If you're going against armored foes i.e. Crimson Lance having a Corrosive x4 Sniper w/ decent stats is a good bet. :Doctorgray 05:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I've been using Volcano as my primary weapon for quite long time, but because I couldn't find Sniper regen mod, I switched to sniper/pistol combo. Volcano is one of the best sniper rifles around. It deals massive damage and splash is really useful, especially for Dr Ned's zombies, skags and criting spiderants. It's also easy to use. Tougher mobs are were Volcano fails. Due to fire animation, it's difficult to inflict a series of critical shots. I use Cyclops for long range to overcome this problem and high-rate 2.4+ zoom sniper for medium range (until I find lvl48 Cobra and Penetrator). For short range, I have powerful pistols - Equalizer with 257x7 dmg, 1.9 rate | Defiler with 6 bullets, 2.1 rate, 96 accuracy and almost 500 damage | Vengeance with 240dmg and zoom. After Killer and Relentless kick in, these puppies shatter everything. It limits Volcano use to non-Lance non-boss medium-to-high range targets. Fortunately that describes most of the mobs we encounter. --VenDev 08:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) =Known Models= Table Comments I think we should move the weapon example table to the talk page. It is making the article WAY too long. We could even condense the information; for example, each model has a scope (though magnification varies), comes with either 3 or 6 as the magazine size, has at least a high elemental chance, Incendiary x4, and of course the flavor effect. Anyone agree? I've done this with other pages and it looks so much nicer. --Zaybertamer 20:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not really sure why the table was started in the first place. All the guns are randomly generated so we could get a gun with the exact same name as one in the table with completely different stats. Having stat ranges in the weapon info box is probably the best way to go and will take up a lot less space. --Nimbulan 21:14, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I made the table so that the page wouldn't look cluttered with all the thumbnails that people put in it. If you want to make it more organized then go ahead. --Saphireking65 21:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I'm moving the table here for now, and I'll rework the article. Then we can decide if we still want the table here. --Zaybertamer 21:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I reworked the table based on Raisin's design, it's much better now IMO --Saphireking65 03:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Moved the table up above these table commments because most people are looking for talk on the weapon or the list of models not the blabber about how the table looks. Also, we shouldn't show the pictures on this page, it'd look much nicer without and people can always click on the link the table to navigate to a separate page. It'll simplify the page and make it much easier to navigate. --Doctorgray 05:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) DO NOT PUT ANY TALK BELOW THIS AREA!!! DO IT ABOVE THE TABLE